Actions and Grieving
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: "Cho still needed time to grieve and she wouldn't just get over things but hopefully she would know that Fleur was there to help her mend her heart together when she needed her." Cho/Fleur Drabble


_**Actions and Grieving**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

_**A/N: This is for the "I kissed a girl" competition. Enjoy my first Cho/Fleur!**_

Getting over a first love was such a hard thing according to the wise; especially if they didn't even break up but rather the young man died, because then you can think how perfect and right it was and what could have happened if he, Cedric, hadn't died. It's not like you can say there were problems and you two just couldn't work through them. Rather fate had a sadistic moment, a cruel streak of pain and blood in store for Cho and Cedric, and killed Cedric.

With that in mind, Fleur knew things would not be easy for Cho in the months to come. Fleur knew she would need time to heal the infected sore on her heart but Fleur didn't have time. She was leaving in a week. She didn't want to leave her heart at Hogwarts without knowing that the person who had it would take care of it. After all, a heart is a precious thing.

Yes, Fleur is in love with the exotic and witty Ravenclaw. They've only had a few encounters and most have been brief, but Fleur didn't need very long to fall in love with her. Fleur loved how Cho always had something to say or how she cared about people, even mere acquaintances like Fleur. She also had a short fuse for a temper sometimes; mostly when it came to the people she cared about. She thought logically and could always come up with great advice ("You should ask him this and his intent will be clear;" "You can't always worry, especially about something you don't know about") but sometimes she thought too much and she became lost in her mind for moments at a time.

Cho was perfect and flawed. She was logical and rash. She was a pretty girl of contradictions and that was just fine with Fleur. The frowns and the sobs, however, weren't okay with Fleur. They, the frowns and the sobs, were a frightening pair of monsters that hurt Fleur. Fleur hated Cho's sorrow, her tears that could fill thousands of rivers. Fleur wanted to comfort Cho, to hold her in her arms, and watch a smile blossom on her face. She wanted Cho to be happy like she had been with Cedric (and not her). She would do anything to see that smile again.

Fleur knew her friends and even strangers would come up and whisper or tell her the "right things" but no one knew what she was dealing with and no one said the right thing. Mostly they just said recycled things, things they tell you to say in grief books.

Fleur supposed that's why she decided to do what she was going to do; because while words were important, the words can be jaded and lose their appeal and sometimes, in reality, you didn't need words, flimsy and little, but rather actions- blatant and glaring actions. As a Ravenclaw, Cho had her fill of words but actions were a foreign language and meant more.

That's why Fleur found Cho the day she was going to leave (she didn't want to stay around if it went bad, call Fleur a coward, she wasn't a Gryffindor) and that morning she asked, before Cho could go into the Great Hall with her friends, to talk to her in private.

When they were alone, the smiling and bright eyed grieving, but surviving, girl disappeared from Cho's face and she turned into a sorrowful, pained, teary-eyed girl. She knew why the transformation occurred. Fleur always knew her moods no matter how much she hid them or didn't talk about them and so Cho around Fleur gave up any masks.

"If you're going to pity me or say anything about Cedric I'm leaving. I can't take it anymore." The slightly icy words fell to the ground and dropped at Fleur's feet. She was right; she didn't want to hear anything.

"I'm not. I'm not even going to speak after this." Fleur assured her and she could see the puzzlement sketched onto her face. Fleur quickly placed her hands on either side of Cho's face, placed her lips on hers and snogged her breathless.

Fleur knew she wouldn't respond back; she would be horrified and shocked. Cho still needed time to grieve and she wouldn't just get over things but hopefully she would know that Fleur was there to help her mend her heart together when she needed her.

For now though, after snogging Cho, Fleur would walk away and wouldn't look back. She would go through the motions of the day and then she would ride away to her school. She would then, arriving at her dormitory, go to bed after a day of traveling and dream of Cho Chang, the witty and smiling Ravenclaw.


End file.
